Adventures of Epic Proportions
by WarriorofAwesomeness
Summary: Ash and his friends see an object fall out of the sky! What happens to be in it is a strange teenage boy! Now follow their adventures after finding him unfold, as the story grows to epic proportions! Featuring Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, some legendary Pokémon, old allies, you get the idea!


Adventures of Epic Proportions Prologue

**So Excited! First Fanfic! Now, go on and watch the journey begin!**

Prologue:

Ash Ketchum was in his bed at the pokemon center, and he wasn't sleeping, just thinking. Thinking about all the journeys he had. He's been through Kanto, next Johto, then Hoenn, and now Sinnoh. They have all been pretty good adventures! The best part was that the whole time, his buddy Pikachu was always there. No matter where he was, he could always count on Pikachu!

As he sat thinking about this, he watched the night sky out the window. He was met with the dazzling sight of hundreds of stars in faraway places, galaxies even, and he sighed in content. He turned his gaze to his partner, Pikachu, who had its mouth open, and drooling slightly as it lay there, dreaming. He turned his gaze back to the stars. He then thought about all the partners he had throughout his advemtures.

'_Misty, Tracey, May, and now Dawn'_ He then turned his gaze to his female companion with blue hair, who was in dream land as well. He watched the skies once more. Now it was getting _really_ late, and his eyelids started falling, as he thought about adventuring more.

Then, all of a sudden, a streak of light could be seen, flying through the skies. Ash broke out of his trance to look at the object.

'_Hey, that's weird, looks like it's coming closer'_ He thought. The object started getting more visible as it seemed to gain speed, and some more detail could be observed. '_Wait a minute! It is getting closer! But, that means-_' He couldn't finish his thought as the object flew over his head, away from the city, and crashed quite a few miles away, in a forest. Ash gasped when he saw the object crash. After a couple seconds though, he noticed that there was oddly no fire, as you would expect, and that made him wonder if something put it out before it could start; since it was flying at high speeds.

'_Better tell them about this!_' Ash thought, and he woke up his friends by shaking them gently, then a little roughly when they didn't wake up immediately. Pikachu shocked Ash when Ash shook him.

"Pika Pi Pika Chu! (What the heck is your problem?!)" Pikachu cried grumpily, seeing as its late at night.

"Yeah Ash, what's up with you?" Brock, his other companion on his journeys, asked.

"I saw this thing flying through the sky! It was super fast! You guys should have seen it! It landed over in that forest!," Ash pointed at the forest in the distance, "pretty deep in there too!"

"Let me guess, you want all of us to go check it out, right?" Dawn said.

"Um, is it that obvious?" Ash said, with a slightly nervous tone.

"Of course!" Everyone else groaned, including Pikachu and Piplup.

"Well, it's no use sitting here then, so I guess lets go?" Brock questioned.

"Yeah! I definitely need to find out what that thing was!" Ash eclaimed. "Lets go!"

(Short run later)

"Ash, slow down, we can't keep up!" Dawn exclaimed, and was moving sluggishly at that point after their run to the forest. "Everyone's tired" She said, and she then gestured at Brock and their pokemon, "even Pikachu can't keep up!"

"Pi, pika chu pi pika! (I want to go back to sleep already!)" Pikachu said.

"C'mon guys, we're almost there, I can feel it!" Ash eclaimed. "There's no turning back now! I got to see what that thing was!" Ash then continued on for a couple of paces, and then there was a slightly steep dip into a clearing. He stopped and stared at an object that ,made his jaw drop.

"What is it Ash!" Brock exclaimed. Then everyone else got to Ash's position and their jaws dropped as well. The reason was that in the middle of the clearing, was what looked like an escape pod, letting out sparks every now and then, and it had made a small crater where it landed. There were different things scattered across the clearing, and they appeared to have come from a backpack. Back to the escape pod and the BIG surprise however, was that what appeared to be the window, or pilot cover(I don't know what to call it!) that was open, and in the pilot seat was a strange teenage boy.

**So, how did I do? Please review, fave, and follow, with more chapters coming soon! I have to get a little more familiar with the site, but I will still make more chapters! Sayonara people! **

**~WarriorofAwesomeness**


End file.
